Gravity
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Rachel and Quinn sleep together one night will it change anything? Faberry femmslash don't like don't read.


I don't know how it started. It was a normal Friday night and Quinn and I were at our house getting ready to watch a movie taking advantage of my dad's being gone for the weekend. Maybe I wasn't completely over Finn or maybe I'd liked her for a while and not realized it, I don't know. What I do know is that as we walked from the kitchen to the living room I stopped and with a bowl of popcorn in my hand and her baby bump between us leaned up and kissed her softly. I pulled away when I realized what I was doing, but before I could apologize she had taken the bowl out of my hands placing it on the table next to us and had crashed her lips against mine. Maybe it was her hormones or maybe she felt the same way I did. Either way, the popcorn and movie were forgotten as we moved up the stairs and to my bedroom. The rest of the night became a blur as our bodies gave way to our passion and ended with us falling asleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning to a cold bed. I walked out and stopped by Quinn's room, but didn't see her so I walked around the whole house until I found her in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked just as quietly as I sat down across from her. I watched her intently as she looked from me to the table.

"Rachel . . . I . . ." she started and I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Quinn, it's okay. I know what you're going to say." Her eyes met mine and I continued, "If you don't want last night to be anything we won't talk about it again." She looked at me surprised then smiled.

"We can still be friends?" I nodded feeling my throat dry up.

I put on my best smile and asked, "What do you want for breakfast?" Ever since she moved in after Finn kicked her out three months previous we'd gotten into a habit of me making breakfast, her making lunch and both of us making dinner, a habit my dads loved.

"Whatever you want. I'm gonna go take a shower." She said walking away before I could respond. The second I heard the shower water start I let my tears fall. I gave myself a moment to feel weak before drying my eyes and starting on making pancakes and eggs. I had finished cooking by the time Quinn came down the stairs.

"Smells great." She said cheerfully sitting down where I placed a plate with two pancakes and a small pile of eggs for her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked noticing me heading out of the kitchen.

"Not hungry." I shot over my shoulder not stopping until I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. Soon my senses were overtaken by the memories of her skin on mine as she lightly caressed my body the night before so I got up and tried to do anything that could occupy my mind. I succeeded as I worked on homework and housework until my dad's came home and took me and Quinn out to dinner. I acted as if nothing was wrong throughout the whole dinner, but knew that I failed by the concerned looks I received from the blonde mom to be sitting next to me. She never said anything, only avoided me when she could and looking at me when we had to be together. Sunday passed without us speaking at all and I looked at Monday as relief because I only had one class with her. School gave me a chance to clear my head and I took advantage of it to not think about her. By the time school ended every day I was able to act as if I was fine with Quinn moving on after taking something she didn't know she had taken, my virginity. I never told her I was a virgin, but I think she assumed I wasn't because I had dated Puck and Jessie. I went back to my normal life and so did she. Everything was the same between us despite not being able to be alone together except for dreams I kept having of her admitting her love for me and us making love again. I didn't notice a change in Quinn's mood until a month after our night together, Finn and Puck came over to watch a movie, but instead the movie turned into us sitting around the table talking. I thought it would be awkward, but the conversation went smoother than I imagined.

"So, Puck how's that new girl you're dating?" Quinn asked teasingly and I tried to control the shiver that her voice sent down my spine.

"Anna? She's good, enjoying the Puckerman's skills." He replied winking.

"I don't get how you keep a girl." Quinn responded disgusted.

"I know, my ex-girlfriend would have killed me if I ever talked like at." All six eyes landed on me, but all I saw was hazel piercing my heart.

"Don't act surprised." I said nonchalantly looking from Finn to Puck. Both guys shrugged and Quinn got quiet blaming it on the baby, but I knew it had to do with our conversation, but didn't want to get hopeful if I was wrong. Later that night, after Puck and Finn left I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said expecting it to be one of my dads coming in to say good night, but was surprised when Quinn walked in wearing a baggy t-shirt and gray sweats and sat on my bed. She didn't speak instead staring at her large stomach.

"Quinn?" I asked confused. Her eyes met mine and she stood.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here."

She was at the door with her hand on the knob when I said, "You're always welcome in here you know that." She turned around to look from me to the bed she had just been sitting on. She started at it before shaking her head and meeting my eyes again.

"Sorry, I just . . ." her sentence wafted through the air as she looked at the bed again. I stepped forward and placed my hands softly on her shoulders.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired. I need to talk to you." I dropped my hands and nodded.

"Ok." She looked around the room opening and closing her mouth and I could tell she was having a hard time.

"Is this about the conversation we had with Puck and Finn?" I asked hoping that would help her start, but she shook her head.

"Kind of." She corrected. "It has to do with the night we . . . you know." I nodded feeling my whole body hurt and my insides become hopeful at the same time. "I thought I could fight this, be strong and not fall, but after hearing you say you had an ex-girlfriend made me jealous and remember the night we spent together." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like a dream I had had so many times in the last month.

"What are you saying, Quinn?" I said trying to keep my hopes down incase I woke up.

"I want you, Rachel. Fully, not just in bed." She said quietly sitting in my chair at the desk.

"I'm not sure I can do that." I said before I could stop myself.

"I promise I won't hurt you." She sounded close to tears causing tears to fall from my eyes.

"You already did. You took my virginity then acted as if it was nothing. In the past four months maybe even before you moved here I've fallen for you and I can't stand to be hurt again." She looked at me intently and I felt myself blush.

"You were a virgin?" she asked standing and walking toward me. I nodded and she lifted her arms to pull me in, but I pushed her away.

"Stop. I just told you I can't do this."

"Rachel, you just admitted you love me. Do you really think you can fight me?" The challenge in her voice made my stubborn side come out and I started to believe I could, but a louder part of my body screamed what I'd known all along.

"I need you, Quinn." I said sitting on my bed.

"And I need you, Rachel." She said pulling my desk chair to sit in front of me and meeting my eyes. I saw only honesty in soft hazel eyes and I was slowly pulled into a kiss.

"I'm willing to do this if we go slow." I said when pulled away.

"Is it slow if I do this?" she said teasingly as she started to kiss my neck.

"Quinn." I whispered enjoying her hands on my bare stomach as her lisp explored my neck. "Quinn!" I said more defiantly and she stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Before we continue can you please just prove that you want _me_ and not just sex." She slowly stood up and walked pushed my chair into my desk.

"I'm sorry I was pushing. It's just the pregnancy hormones make me act like a thirteen year old boy, but I'll do whatever it takes to prove that I love you Rachel and am going to take care of you the way you need." I stood up and our bodies seemed to gravitate toward each other and I pulled her into my arms.

"We'll do this right and we'll take care of each other and your little girl." Quinn got tears in her eyes again, but before I could ask why she placed my hand on her stomach. I could feel a kick against my hand and smiled widely as the baby kept kicking.

"Can we sleep in here tonight? Nothing will happen I just don't want to be away from you." She asked sweetly and I nodded feeling the same way and knowing she was telling the truth. "I'll be right back." She said pulling away, but I grabbed onto her wrist. "I have to get something in my room." She added, but I shook my head and leaned up to lightly kiss her lips. Even though it wasn't very passionate both of us were breathless when we broke apart. Quinn walked out silently and I knew she would never hurt me, but decided against telling her until later. Quinn came back with a pillow and a smile on her face.

"What're you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking of how much she reacts to your voice."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting on my bed. She sat next to me and took my hand placing it again on her stomach.

"I didn't notice it until recently, but she always kicks when she hears your voice especially when you sing." I noticed that I wasn't feeling any kicks and looked at Quinn confused.

"Why do I have my hand on your stomach if she's not kicking?" the second the words were out of my mouth I could feel a kick against my hand. "That's weird." I said and feel a harder kick.

"You should sing to her and she'll kick more." She said staring at my hand.

"Is this just your way of getting me to sing to you?"

"No." she said quickly then added, "Ok, yes, but it's true. She loves your singing too." I looked at Quinn for a moment before shrugging.

"Who am I to argue with the most beautiful girl in the world?" she looked down at the floor blushing.

"Have you been hanging out with Santana and Brittany behind my back?" I looked at her confused. "Santana says really mushy stuff to Brittany when their together." She explained and I smiled then laughed because Santana being anything, but a bitch is just funny.

"We'll hang out with them and you'll see." She said chuckling. We erupted into laughter and with my hand still placed on her stomach could feel strong kicking against it. Feeling the intimacy of the moment I stopped laughing and stared at my hand. Quinn stopped and placed her hand on mine. Silence fell around us as we stared at her hand on mine on her daughter. I looked up to lock her hazel eyes with my own brown ones and sang the first song that came to my mind.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

[CHORUS:]  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

[CHORUS]

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

As I sang I could feel more rapid and stronger kicks against my hand.

"Are you sure she's not reacting to you reacting to my voice?" Quinn looked at me confused.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" I think for a minute, unintentionally making her nervous, before answering, "No, not really I just wanted to be sure." She nodded obviously relieved.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." I said taking my hand back and scooting back to lay in my bed. After placing her pillow next to me we laid down and I interlocked our fingers.

Thoughts raced through my head and Quinn must have noticed because she softly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Of what?" she asked sounding worried.

"When I wake up tomorrow will you be here?"

She smiled softly and said, "Yes, I'm not going anywhere this time unless you tell me to."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I could feel sleep overtaking me as her touch, smell and words filled my senses and I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. I awoke the next morning to my alarm going off at six and realized Quinn kept her promise and was still asleep with her hand touching my mine. I shut off the alarm and nuzzled into Quinn's side and within seconds fell asleep again. The second time I awoke to feather light kisses on my lips and cheeks. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Quinn smiling at me.

"Morning, beautiful." She said and even half asleep I could feel myself blush.

"Yeah, right. You're the one who's always beautiful, even when you're sick." She scoffed as her cheeks turned a light tinge of red. I focused on her eyes and slowly leaned up to press my lips against hers.

"So, breakfast?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed.

"We can wait." She said huskily into my ear. Hungrily I crashed my lips against hers. Our lips moved against each other with experience and our hands roamed roads we've walked before. As our tongues fought my mind jumped in yelling at me to stop. I pulled away breathless and stood up next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Quinn we shouldn't do this."

"Don't you trust me?" Her hurt voice made my heart ache.

"It's not that. I trust you one hundred percent and want you. I just don't think we should hurt the baby." I explained sitting beside her and placing my hand on her stomach. Quinn looked down at my hand then looked up to meet my eyes.

"You're right. We should wait." I silently took in the moment until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"You're not mad?" she shook her head and a small smile fell on her lips.

"I heard you can go into labor by having sex and I don't think she's ready to come yet."

"We're not ready either." I said thinking of everything Quinn would need for the baby. She nodded.

"But that requires money I don't have." A light bulb goes on over my head and she misreads it.

"I won't take your dad's money for anything else. They've already done enough. I'll get a job and work for it." I smiled at her.

She looked at me confused and pleaded, "Please, Rachel don't buy anything for the baby, you don't need to." My smile dropped.

"Ok I won't."

"Thank you." She said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Stay here." I said standing up.

"Why?" she asked sounding worried.

"I'm going to make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed." I explained smiling at her.

"You don't have to." She said despite the wide smile on her face.

"I know, I want to so stay here and I'll be back with food." I said heading toward the door.

"Hurry, I don't want the bed to get cold." She said to me right before I walked into the hall and closed the door behind me. I walked downstairs with a newly acquired bounce in my step and was softly singing by the time I got to the kitchen.

"She's chipper." I heard my daddy say to my dad as I made my way to the cupboard and pulling out a bowl.

I ignored them until I heard my daddy add, "You owe me a movie night."

"We don't know for sure. She could be chipper about something else." My dad said and I turned around to face them.

"I can hear you, you know." They nodded.

"So why are you so happy, Rach?"

"I'll answer you question after you tell me what the bet was about." I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking from my dad to my daddy.

They looked like they weren't gonna tell me until after a good three minutes my daddy blurted, "I said you and Quinn would talk and get back together and you dad didn't agree."

"Oh." I said calmly taking a few deep breaths.

It worked until my dad asked, "So, who won?"

I glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "Don't bet on me and Quinn ever again." They looked at the table ashamed. I smiled and turning back to get breakfast ready added, "I'm happy to say daddy won."

I heard my dad groan at the same time that my daddy said, "Told you."

I placed a bowl, spoon, milk and box of cereal on a tray and turned around to ask, "Do we have any stuff from when I was a baby?"

They shared a smile before my daddy answered, "Yeah, we have your crib, clothes, bottles, pacifiers and even a box of diapers and wipes we didn't use so all Quinn needs to buy is formula." I smiled.

"Can you guys do me a favor today?" they nodded and I explained what I wanted them to do before walking back upstairs with my tray in hand. I walked into my room to find Quinn still in bed flipping through channels on my TV.

"Anything good?" I asked setting the tray in front of her and sitting beside her.

"Cartoons." She replied placing the remote on the tray and meeting my eyes. We hadn't locked eyes for long before we leaned in until our lips softly met.

"I missed you." She said against my lips.

"I missed you, too." I said smiling. She silently ate while we watched TV.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked when she had finished and I had put her tray on the floor.

"Stay in bed all day and cuddle with you." She said and I melted into her side. "Why do you ask, hon?"

"I want to take you out."

"Where do you want to take me?"

"Dinner and a movie. I'll be our first official date."

"Is this your way of asking me out?" she asked looking at me surprised.

"I'm sorry, Quinn will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to. Thanks for asking." The smile on Quinn's face made me smile as my stomach did a flip flop. Quinn followed me when I walked back down the kitchen to drop off her dishes, eat my own breakfast and find out what movies were playing that evening. After I ate and we had figured out what movie she wanted to see and what time it was at we walked upstairs and passed the day away with movies and random TV while occasionally forgetting both to get lost in each others lips. Soon though, I was getting dressed in my room while Quinn was getting ready in hers.

"Come in." I said in response to the knock on the door. I heard my daddy walk in and sat on my bed as I applied my make-up in the bathroom.

"So you two are going to dinner than a 7:30 movie right?" he asked quietly.

"Yep that's the plan." I said walking back to see him playing with his hands nervously. "What's wrong, daddy?"

"I was looking through your baby stuff and I just can't believe how fast you've grown up." I heard his voice crack.

"I just put make-up on please don't make me cry." I said looking at the ceiling.

"Ok." He said standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"Have fun on your date. Everything will be set up in Quinn's room and we'll be in bed when you get home."

"Thanks." I said hugging him back.

We heard a knock on the door and a soft voice asked, "Rach? You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I said pulling away from my daddy and grabbing my purse and keys I opened my door to see Quinn dressed in a dark blue dress that showed off her adorable stomach. "You look great." I said smiling.

"You too." She replied eyeing my red dress I chose. I smiled wider when I see her lick her lips as her eyes stared at my legs.

I stepped closer to her and whispered, "Say goodbye to my daddy." She blushed and poked her head into my room.

"Goodbye Mr. . . . I mean James."

"Bye Quinn." My daddy responded sweetly with no trace of nerves or tears. I grabbed Quinn's hand and we walked out to my car. After I opened her door and let her get in I ran to the other side and started the car to drive to Quinn's favorite restaurant which meant the restaurant she was currently craving for.

"Did I tell you I wanted Chinese?" She asked as I pulled up to Panda Express.

"No, but I could tell." I answered turning off the car and running around to open her door.

"Watch it a girl could get used to this." She joked taking my hand as we walked in and got our table.

"Anything I can do to keep you around." I said sitting down. I knew Quinn didn't like to talk while we ate so we talked until our food came then we didn't talk again until we were back in the car. We got to the theatre and I bought the tickets for "Alice in Wonderland" and shortly after we found our seats the opening commercials started and Quinn grabbed my hand to interlock our fingers. We stayed that way through the whole movie and on the way out to the car only letting go when Quinn got into the passenger side. We drove back to our house in comfortable silence and walked into a dark house.

"My dad's are probably asleep." I said walking up the stairs and heading to my room. She followed.

"Can I sleep here again?" I nodded and noticed she wasn't going to her room like I needed her to.

"Don't you need to go to your room?" I asked getting out my pajamas.

"Why? I planned on wearing my pjs from last night and my pillows already in here." She replied sitting on my bed.

"Toothbrush." I said thinking quickly not letting her see my face.

"Right. I'll be right back." She stood up and I listened to her descending footsteps and heard a light switch before I heard ascending footsteps.

"Rachel Barbara Berry I distinctly told you not to buy me anything."

"I didn't." I said smirking.

"Or your fathers." She added. I stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Come on." She reluctantly followed as I led her to our makeshift nursery.

"These have been in the basement gathering dust for about fifteen years." I explained and she looked at me confused. "These things were mine."

"There's diapers and wipes." She asked accusingly.

"My dad buys in bulk and he got too many, but I promise you they didn't buy this stuff for you." She sighed.

"I guess that makes it okay. Thank you." I pulled her into a hug the best I could with her stomach in the way.

"You're welcome."

"Would you or your dad's be mad if I asked them to move the crib into your room?" she asked after looking at the crib for a few seconds.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can sleep without you and I want her crib by me." I didn't respond right away and I knew it was making Quinn nervous.

"I can move the elliptical in here so I don't wake you guys up." She smiled then it dropped so fast if I wasn't watching I wouldn't have seen it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked before I could ask why her smile had dropped. I nodded. "Will you help me take care of her? Not just as my girlfriend, but will you be her second mom?"

Without a pause I said, "Yes." She smiled again and pulled me in for a kiss. When we broke apart I looked into her eyes and whispered, "Can I ask you something that might seem crazy?" She nodded and before I could lose my courage I asked, "When we graduate will you go with me to New York and marry me?" Quinn smiled.

"Rachel, is that your way of proposing?"

"I can get down on one knee if you want." I said starting to lean, but she stopped me.

"No, you're fine. Look, the idea of spending the rest of my life with you makes me happy, but how about we consider this a promise that when we get there you can ask me again properly." She started to walk out the door. "And you'll have to get her to like you too." She added over her shoulder indicating her, well our, daughter.

She gave birth two months later in the middle of the night of April 7th to a beautiful, healthy baby girl and I don't know what the future will bring, whether Quinn and I will still be together or not, but what I do know is that the second I looked at little Bailey Ann Fabray I knew I would love her as if she was biologically my daughter.

Eighteen year old Rachel stretched in her desk chair before saving her paper and turning off her computer. As she stood and headed toward her bedroom door she passed a picture of Quinn holding Bailey and smiled.

"How's the paper coming?" Quinn asked when she saw Rachel walk into the kitchen.

"Good, I actually finished it and was working on something else." The brunette explained sitting down at the table.

"Great." Quinn stopped cutting the vegetables she was cutting and walked over to Rachel. "I have some news." She said sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Ok." Rachel said nervous by Quinn's tone.

"You know how I applied to the New York Academy of Arts that's close to Julliard where unsurprisingly you got accepted to?" Rachel nodded impatiently.

"Did you get in?"

The blond paused for affect before answering, "Yes and I already called them and they're willing to work with Bailey. They have a day care and everything." Rachel felt excitement rush through her as everything she wanted started to fall into place.

"Speaking of where is Bailey?"

"Your dad's took her so you could finish your paper and so that I could finish cooking."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? You sound disappointed."

"I just wanted to see her. The thing I was working on was about her." Rachel explained as Quinn went back to cutting vegetables.

"What was it?" Quinn asked not looking at the other girl.

"Just a description of how we got together." The brunette said looking at Quinn's back. The taller girl was silent until she turned around to meet brown eyes.

"Can I read it?" Rachel nodded and stood up from the table.

"I'll be right back." Rachel walked back to their room and grabbed her computer to carry it downstairs to let Quinn read what she just wrote. When Quinn had finished she stood up and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug.

"I love you." She whispered and Rachel felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I love you too." They broke apart at the sound of the front door opening and upon seeing Rachel's eyes light up Quinn felt tears in her eyes as well.

"Mommy, Momma." Bailey called as she ran through the house and nearly ran both girls over when she hugged their legs. "We went to the park." She said as Rachel picked her up.

"What do you say to Granddad and Pop?"

"Thank you." Bailey said turning to her grandparents before turning to her mom who kissed her on the forehead.

"Go play for a little bit longer, please."

"Ok!" The younger Fabray jumped out of Rachel's arms and led the two men to her room leaving Rachel and Quinn alone again. Before Rachel could speak Quinn pulled her in for a loving kiss that soon turned passionate when Rachel rubbed her tongue against Quinn's lips asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Quinn broke apart first.

"I have to finish cooking, out of my kitchen." Quinn ordered jokingly as she pushed Rachel toward the stairs.

"Fine, I'll go play with our daughter." Rachel shot over her shoulder as she ran up to Bailey's room. Rachel and her dads played with Bailey until lunch and Quinn put her down for a nap.

"Mommy when are you going to marry Mamma?" Bailey's small voice stopped Quinn in her footsteps as her hand was on the doorknob. She slowly turned to look at her daughter.

"Do you want us to get married, baby?" Quinn asked softly. Bailey's eyes drooped as she responded.

"I love her as much as you." Quinn smiled as she walked out of her room and entered the room her and Rachel shared.

"What did Bailey say this time?" The shorter girl asked seeing the smile on her girlfriends face.

"Don't act like you don't know." Quinn responded still smiling as she sat on the bed.

"I don't." Rachel said looking Quinn right in the eyes.

"She asked when we were getting married." Quinn explained seeing Rachel's honesty in her eyes. The soon to be Broadway star smiled.

"I didn't ask her to ask you although that would have been a good idea."

"I asked her if she wanted us to get married and you know what she said?" Quinn asked standing up to walk closer to her girlfriend.

"What?"

"She said she loves you as much as me." Rachel's smile got wider as she pulled Quinn in for a kiss. "If you didn't ask her to say that, where did she get the idea?" Quinn asked pulling away from the kiss and sitting on Rachel's lap.

"My dad's." Rachel replied causing Quinn to sit up.

"Let's go ask them." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and followed her down the stairs to find Brian and James sitting on the couch.

"Hey girls, Bailey get to sleep all right?" Brian asked cheerfully.

Quinn nodded and got right to the point, "Did you tell Bailey to ask when we'd get married?" Both men shared a look before turning back to the girls and shaking their heads.

Quinn and Rachel shared a look as James said, "But we did read her Cinderella which says the prince and Cinderella get married and she asked what married meant then asked if we were married then asked if you two were married; when I answered no she asked why and I couldn't give her an answer."

"I'll talk to her when she gets up." Quinn said calmly. That night Quinn tried to explain that they were too young to get married, but Bailey didn't seem to understand so Quinn tried to say it differently.

"Momma and I will get married when we're ready and she asks me to."

The two year old nodded and asked a question that would later dwell in her mom's mind, "When will Momma ask?" Quinn responded with an "I don't know" and distracted Bailey with toys, but couldn't distract her own mind. She knew she couldn't ask Rachel when she'd propose because that would ruin the surprise and also knew she couldn't propose herself because Rachel wanted to be the one to do it and Quinn wanted her to, but she couldn't stop her curiosity. Each day passed and the girls got closer to graduation and Quinn still wondered when Rachel would pop the question. She started to wonder if Rachel would ever ask by the time the last week of school rolled around, but like every week before it it passed with Quinn going to sleep every night with the worry hanging over her head. On the last day of school Rachel dragged Quinn away from lunch and led her to the auditorium.

"It'd be easier to make out in my car or the choir room." Quinn said smirking.

"We're not here to make out." Rachel said seriously as she pulled Quinn toward the stage. "Sit here." She pushed Quinn softly into a seat on the front row. "Over the past few weeks I've thought about the best way to do this." Rachel made her way up the steps and stood in the center of the stage. She stopped walking and continued with her eyes locked on Quinn's. "I wanted it to be original, but I wasn't sure how to do that. Then it struck me; music is the best way for me to portray my feelings. I found a couple of songs that partially explained our relationships, but none explained it completely so I figured of making a mix CD with them to play while I tell you how I feel." Quinn smiled as she heard the begging of a song she knew by the Turtles called "Happy Together"

"We've known each other almost our whole lives, but only became friends recently after a rocky road." Quinn still felt guilt over insulting Rachel for so many years, but before she could say anything Rachel continued, "Then you got pregnant and moved in to my house after I got you kicked out." Rachel paused sounding guilty.

"But you gave me a home which was better than anything I got from Finn's." Quinn offered hearing the song end a new song start called "Wedding Dress" by Matt Nathanson.

"Yeah and that led to us being friends and me kissing you which led to a minor snag, but two years later we're happy. I'm happier than I've ever been." Rachel stepped down from the stage to kneel in front of Quinn and open a red box revealing a small diamond ring before she continued, "Our colleges are close together, your daughter loves me, I love her as if she was my own and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything so Quinn Fabray will you marry me?" Tears had appeared in Quinn's eyes when she saw the ring so by the time the brunette had finished she was sobbing so hard she could barely speak so she nodded in response. Rachel placed the ring on her finger and wrapped her arms around her neck starting to cry herself.

They held each other until both had stopped crying and Quinn spoke, "I would have married you two years ago when you asked the first time." Rachel looked at her now fiancé surprised.

"Then why didn't you say that two years ago?"

"It was too soon, I wanted to make sure the three of us worked out."

Rachel nodded and whispered, "I'm so happy you said yes." Quinn pulled her in for a long kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you so much." The ex-Cheerio said against Rachel's lips.

"I love you too." Her fiancé responded and almost silence fell on them making them realize the CD was still playing "Gravity" by Sarah Bareilles. They slow danced until they heard the bell ring indicating the end of lunch. After Rachel got the CD they walked hand in hand to their lockers and to the Spanish class they shared.

They graduated and even though the teachers (Miss Sylvester) protested Quinn wore her engagement ring as she walked across the stage and got her diploma. That night while most graduates were celebrating Rachel and Quinn were enjoying a quiet night with their daughter.

"We're not like normal teenagers are we?" Quinn asked randomly helping Bailey place blocks on top of each other. Rachel thought for a moment looking from her fiancé to her daughter back to Quinn.

"No, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either." Quinn replied feeling the purest form of happiness she's ever felt.


End file.
